A Rilaya Love Story
by needbestfriend
Summary: Maya loves Riley, but she can only tell Riley while Riley is asleep. What happens when Riley is only pretending to sleep? Will Riley feel the same way? This is a cute, sweet, fluffy love story.
1. Chapter 1

Maya Hart had been in love with Riley Matthews ever since the day they first met, she just never realized until one night three years ago.

(Flashback to that night)

Maya was 10 and Riley was 9. They were in fifth grade and had been best friends as long as they could remember. Maya was broken inside from her terrible home life, but being with Riley still made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. So on this night, 10 year old Maya is sitting on her bed. She is the only one in her apartment because her mom is working late as usual. It's about 10:15, and she knows her best friend Riley isn't allowed to use her phone passed 8:30. Maya feels very lonely, and wants nothing more than to visit her best friend. So Maya has this crazy thought: She'll climb through Riley's window so the Matthews won't try to send her home.

Around 10:40 Maya quietly climbs into Riley's bedroom. Unfortunately, Riley is already asleep. Maya considers waking her up, but then notices something about Riley. She looks so beautiful and peaceful. Maya walks toward Riley's bed very slowly to avoid waking her up. Maya seems to space out for a second, and before she realized what she was doing, her lips were on Riley's gently kissing her. The second Maya realized what she was doing, she bolted out of the room. Surely that would wake her best friend and their friendship would be over. Maya waited a few minutes outside til she realized Riley had not moved the slightest bit. She was still as peaceful and beautiful as she was when Maya first entered. So on that night, Maya realized two things. First, Riley is a really heavy sleeper. And second, Maya was in love with her best friend.

(Present Day)

Maya enters through the window. She always does. It reminds her of that night. Riley thinks she just does it simply because she's Maya.

"Hey, Riles" Maya greets her best friend

"Maya! You'll Never guess what I had a dream about last night!"

Maya rolls her eyes.

"Lucas?" Maya assumes being that's usually the correct answer.

"No, we went back in time and dinosaurs were chasing us! But then you just started talking to them like they could understand you and they let us ride on them!" Riley explained giggling.

Maya smiled at how adorable and goofy Riley was being. So Maya took Riley's hand and they were off to school.

They were sitting in science class when the topic of animal instincts came up. The teacher was explaining that much like humans, it's instinctive for chimps to give each other kisses. Normally Maya wouldn't pay attention in science, but this was different as it reminded her of the night three years ago when she kissed Riley. She looked over at her best friend, more specifically at her lips. She began to wonder if Riley was still as heavy a sleeper as she was three years ago. She came to the conclusion that she would climb in Riley's window tonight and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya waited outside Riley's window for a long time before she was sure Riley was fully asleep. She climbed in and sat next to Riley on the bed.

"Riles" Maya whispered

"Riles" Maya whispered a little louder.

Riley shifted in her bed which meant she heard Maya talking, but was still sleeping through it. So Maya came to the conclusion she wasn't as heavy a sleeper as before, but still very heavy. Maya lie down beside her and carefully wrapped her arms around her best friend. Riley responded by snuggling into Maya. Maya blushed hard. It felt so good to hold Riley. Maya decided she would only stay a short while and leave before Riley would wake up. Maya began to do this almost every night. She knew that it was probably the closest she'd ever be able to be with Riley.

Maya's birthday had been last week. Riley gave her a beautiful friendship ring. It had the words "Riley's Favorite" engraved in it. That ring meant the world to Maya. She never took it off. The two were now in a coffee shop just hanging out and talking about the usually best friend stuff.

"Hey, Riles?" Maya questioned

"Mhmm?" Riley answered sipping her coffee

"I noticed that you haven't been talking about Lucas much at all for a while now. Did something happen?"

"To be honest, Maya, I don't really like him anymore. Nothing happened, I guess I just sorta got over it."

Riley looked a little confused, like she didn't know how or why it happened. Maya however was trying to contain how happy that made her.

"Well," said Maya "boys will come and go, but we'll always have each other. I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

Riley smiled back at Maya, went to sit next to her, and pulled her into a tight hug. Maya loved every second of it.

When night came Maya looked into Riley's window and saw her lying on her bed. Maya began to climb inside. To Maya's surprise, what she had thought was Riley lying there was just a messy bed and some pillows. The door to Riley's bathroom began to open. Panicking, Maya dove under Riley's bed to avoid getting caught. Riley saw a small white hand with a very familiar friendship ring on it sticking out slightly from under her bed. She now knew Maya was there. But she decided to make Maya believe she didn't know, to find out what Maya was trying to do. Riley got into her bed as if to go to sleep but stayed awake and alert assuming that Maya was probably going to try and prank her or scare her as a joke. So Riley pretended to be asleep.

Maya waited until she was convinced Riley had fallen asleep, then came out from under the bed. Riley continued to pretend to sleep as Maya sat down on the bed beside her. Maya sighed, took Riley's hand and barely brushed her lips against it, giving Riley a tingly feeling all the way up her arm.

"I wish I could tell you the truth, Riles." Maya whispered to the seemingly sleeping girl. Riley continued to fake her sleep, as she knew this was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley wondered what Maya could possibly be talking about. Maya had been keeping something from her? She had to find out what. So she continued to fake sleep. Maya gently wrapped her arms around Riley as she usually did. This gave Riley butterflies, but she had no idea why. She felt Maya softly stroke her face. She pretended to be sleep talking to try and get more information about "Maya's Truth". First, she just mumbled something that didn't make any sense to keep Maya convinced she was asleep. Maya was alarmed at first,but then Maya thought to herself, "If I can talk to Riley in her sleep, this could be fun." Maya smirked. Riley started to say Maya's name in her "sleep".

Mayaaa. Mayaaaaa." Riley moaned.

"Oh my gosh she's having a dream about me!" Maya thought excitedly.

"why Mayaaa?" Riley quietly wailed.

"why what?" Maya answered concerned

"Maya you're hurting me" Riley sleep complained.

"Riles I would never hurt you. I love you." Maya soothed

"tell me the truth Maya" Riley begged in her pretend sleep.

_She must have heard me wish I could tell her the truth and it became part of her dream._ Maya thought.

"Riles, the truth is, I love you so much. More then you could ever understand."

Maya was right. Her love for Riley was more than she could understand. Riley thought that she just meant really loves her in a best friend sort of way. Riley assumed that Maya felt embarrassed to openly express how much she loves her best friend because of her bad girl/don't care about anything reputation. Riley didn't understand that Maya was full-heartedly in love with her, and wanted so badly to just take her hand and run away with her. To be free to hold and kiss the girl of her dreams. To spend every moment with the one person who made her feel like she wasn't worthless. There was much that Riley didn't understand.

Riley, still pretending to be asleep, snuggled into Maya. Maya never got over how great it felt every time. Maya began to sing softly. Riley finally fell asleep for real in her best friend's arms, to the sound of her sweet voice.


	4. Chapter 4

When Riley woke up, Maya was no where to be seen. So Riley texted Maya to come over. Maya soon climbed into the window and saw Riley. Riley was in a very good mood and ran to Maya to hug her tightly.

"Morning Riles. Did you sleep well?" Maya asked

"I sure did Maya." Riley and Maya both smirked, as they both felt they knew something the other did not.

"I had another interesting dream, Maya." Riley smiled.

"Really? Whatever about?" Maya asked innocently.

"Well, I was a rock star and I was really good at playing guitar" Riley lied.

"Oh...okay... then what?" Maya asked

"Nothing, that was all." Riley said smirking. She could see that Maya was a little confused. Riley pulled Maya in to another tight hug and told her

"Maya, you're my best friend. No matter what happens I want you to know that I'll always be there for you." Riley explained.

"Riles, you're the best friend I've ever had, and I don't ever want to lose you." Maya responded.

"What do you say we go to the beach today?" Riley asked out of nowhere

"Riles, this isn't exactly great beach day whether" Said Maya pointing out the window. "Plus everyone has been so busy lately, who could take us?"

"We don't have to go in the ocean, we can just sit on the beach and hangout. And we can take the subway to the nearest stop and just walk to the beach. No one will be there on a day like this. It'll just be you and me." Riley said putting an arm around her best friend.

_Just you and me. _Maya thought. How could she resist? So they left for the subway station.


	5. Chapter 5

The two young girls stepped into the subway train. Maya sat down in one of the seats and motioned for Riley to sit next to her. The train started suddenly before Riley could sit or grab hold of anything. She was knocked off balance and (of course) fell into Maya's lap. Maya felt a knot in her stomach and her face burn as it turned bright red. It took everything she had to not wrap her arms around Riley and kiss her right there. Maya's civil war within herself was keeping her absolutely still, all the while Riley was sitting there in her lap looking straight into Maya's eyes in a way Maya had never seen Riley look before. Riley was thinking. _What is this feeling inside me? This is not what it felt like when I fell onto Lucas' lap. Maya's eye's are so deep and...beautiful...she's so beautiful..._

Between Maya's absolute terror and Riley's endless thoughts the two silently remained that way until the next station. Maya felt like she was going to explode in love and passion all over Riley right there on the subway train. She needed to get out of there before she couldn't contain her feelings anymore. Riley stood up, still looking into Maya's eyes, and Maya bolted out of the train and away from the station.

Riley went out to look for Maya but she was long gone. Riley called and Maya wouldn't answer. Finally Maya texted Riley.

_I'm sorry Riles. I don't know what came over me. I just need to be alone for a while._ Maya's text read.

_Maya, like I told you this morning, I'll always be here for you. If you need anything just tell me. _Riley Responded. Riley finally started to realize that what Maya needed was her. She wanted to keep texting Maya more than anything right now, but she resisted it and respected Maya's wish to be alone.

When Riley got home she sat down on her bed and tried to understand what had been going on lately. She thought about how Maya had been in her room to be with her at night with out her knowing. She couldn't possibly be in love with Maya... And Maya couldn't possibly be in love with her... it just didn't make sense to Riley. But why did it feel so great when she sat in Maya's lap or cuddled with her? Riley thought about this for hours. She was only broken from her thoughts when she heard knocking on her window and looked up to see none other than her best friend Maya shyly and apologetically smiling holding a bouquet of roses.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Riles" Maya said awkwardly. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I brought you these to make it up to you."

"Maya," Riley started but trailed off, and began to get lost once again in Maya's deep, beautiful eyes.

_Oh goodness, she's giving me that look again...I think I might throw up..._ Maya thought feeling very nervous.

"Riley..."

"Riles...?"

"Hello..."

"You are so beautiful, Maya." Riley finally spoke. Maya felt like she was going to pass out. Never in her life had she ever felt like this. Her stomach was in knots and she could hardly breathe. Riley could see Maya's discomfort clearly now and guided Maya by the hand to sit down on her bed. Maya felt much more at ease after Riley grabbed her hand.

"Riley, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for almost four years now. I know you probably don't love me like that, but I don't want that to end our friendship..."

"Maya, I've never understood love." Riley admitted.

"Neither did I. Until I felt it myself." Maya said.

"Well when did you first feel it?" Riley asked.

"When I kissed you." Maya answered without thinking and quickly regretted it afterward.

"..." Maya knew that she owed Riley an explanation.

"Well, once in fifth grade...I came in here...but you were asleep...and I don't know what happened... I just...did it..." Maya was embarassed and ashamed.

"Maya...I know that you were in here last night. I was only pretending to sleep. How often do you come in my room when I'm asleep...?" Riley felt partly loved and creeped out.

"Almost every night..." Maya hesitantly answered truthfully.

"Maya..." Riley began to slowly lean in closer to Maya

"...Riles...what are you doing..." Maya became nervous again.

"shh, Maya. I Just want to look at you." Riley said still slowly getting closer to Maya, who didn't dare move. Riley gently rested her forehead against Maya's. Riley's lips were so close to Maya's now that Maya just couldn't take it anymore.

Maya pushed Riley down onto the bed and kissed her passionately. This was what Maya had wanted for so long. Riley was still in shock from Maya's sudden action that she just lie there beneath Maya aggressively kissing and grinding her body against her. Riley was definitely enjoying it, but she still had know idea what to do so she just lie still until Maya had calm down. Maya was afraid she had gone to far...she didn't know what to say.

"Maya, it's okay. I love you." Riley said smiling up into those beautiful blue eyes. Maya smiled and kissed Riley again.*


End file.
